A New Organization
by Ace of Spades777
Summary: After the original thirteen were defeated by the keyblade master, a new squad of nobodies attempt to take their place. Will they succeed or fail? OC spots open for submission!
1. Prologue

Hey, hey, hey, it's your friendly neighborhood Ace of Spades here, hoping to create a new story that is filled with your OC's! That's right, your OC's! I'm hoping to get enough persons to submit so I can create a new Organization XIII. I only have a few special requirements:

1. No Mary-Sues. Just no, I seriously don't wanna write a story about a bunch of "chosen ones."

2. No keyblades. I mean, you need to show some originality with your weapons. The keyblade is supposed to be a sacred weapon... or something like that...

3. If you wanna submit an OC with a certain power, but someone else already chose it, pick a different one. Again, no stories about a purely pyromaniac organization... not interesting.

4. Most any power goes, (including previous Organization powers) in moderation. If you want them to learn new abilities as they mature just pm me.

5. Finally, make them unique. I want somethin to work with. I'll let you guys decide how this should be interpreted.

Now here's the form:

Name:

Somebody:

Gender:

Power:

Weapon:

Personality: (likes, dislikes, etc.)

Appearance: (include age here)

Clothes: Normal clothes/Any special differences to how they wear the Organization cloak (Yes, I do plan on making them wear work clothes)

World: (Where they're from)

Weakness: Must have one

Example.

Name: Timex

Somebody: Emit (pronounced Emmett)

Gender: Male

Power: Time

Weapon: Gold Pocket Watch on a chain with XIII numbers. Wrapped around his wrist.

Personality: Womanizer, sexist, sees females only as objects, believes there is nothing wrong with polygamy, vain. Likes: Girls, partying, Flirting. Dislikes: Big muscular guys and being treated like a child.

Appearance: Black crew-cut with white tips. Pale. Purple Eyes. Fit, but not muscular, tall. Lanky arms and legs.

Clothes: White tuxedo jacket with black lining. White dress shirt with skinny black tie. Black dress pants. High-top black converse. Wears a pair of reflective Aviators to hide his eyes because he thinks girls think they're weird/Wears organization cloak normal, just always keeps the hood down.

World: Port Royale

Weakness: Lustful, doesn't really think things through, and lightning.

... There, that's it! Yeah, pretty descriptive, huh? Well, the more you go into description, the more I can do with the story...

He's also gonna be in the story, but I promise I won't make him the main character. I hate when authors do that...

Well, that's it, send in your submissions! I'll see what I can do with what I get.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Ugh, my aching head." A black haired teen beginning lolling his head about as he slowly came to in a dim alleyway.

"Finally! Hey are you ok?"

"AAHH!" The sudden voice caused the boy to jump, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Haha, take it easy, Mr. Purple Eyes." After his eyes slowly regained focus, he was despaired to learn who this mysterious stranger is: a young girl, "Why are you so dressed up?" The young girl's voice echoed throughout the elder male's ears.

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours," The boy calmly leaned against the cold wall.

"Ugh, fine, my name's Faith, and frankly, I have no clue where we are," Her head dropped in disappointment of not answering the teen's question, only to have a comforting hand land on top of her head.

"Don't sweat it, and my name's Emit, thanks for asking," Rolling his eyes, the boy casually reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of aviators as he slowly stood up, "Well, Faith was it? We should probably find out where we are."

"Mhm," And the two slowly stood up as they ventured out into the golden-colored walls of this new world. Step by step, the two quietly walked in silence as they looked for a soul to inform them where they were. Finally, after an hour of awkward silence, the small girl spoke up, "I like you hair."

"Thanks."

"Your eyes are pretty."

"Cool."

"You're really tall."

"I'm 6 ft. 2 in."

"Oh, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Lucky, I'm only eleven."

"Eh."

The young girl began to nervously play with her wristbands, unaware of her jeans dragging against the ground, causing an already annoyed Emit to become even closer to eruption. "So, you never told me why you were so dressed up."

"Oh, well, that's another story for another day," Emit continued walking, completely oblivious to the figure stopping next to him.

"No it's not! Tell me now! Or else I'm not moving!" The red-head stopped in her tracks, crossing her delicate arms, signaling Emit she was not going to abide.

"Hah, fine," The boy casually waved his arm, signaling his lack of interest as he continued walking. Before he was able to round the next corner, though, he felt a slight tug at his arm, "Knew you'd cave in."

"Shut up! I just don't like being alone!" The girl tugged on his arm harder, causing him to fall over, "Now, answer my question! And actually give me an answer this time!"

"Ugh, fiiinnne," He slurred the words out of his mouth due to his being annoyed, "It's called class, and its something you should get!" His arm was briskly pulled away from the girl's grasp, causing her to look hurt, "Wait, Faith, I didn't me—" But before he could finish, she disappeared around a corner, running from the painful words. "Dang it!" His pace quickened towards where she ran off, feeling an odd connection to her, "Faith! Come back! I didn't mean it!" His head rapidly swiveled, checking every alleyway for her familiar red hair and freckled face.

Suddenly, his eyes caught glimpse of a familiar shadow, disappearing down an upcoming alley on his right. "Faith! Faith! Wait up!" His slight run quickened into a sprint as he chased the careening shadow through various nooks and crannies. Left, right, left, the shadow never seemed to lose stamina or slow down in the slightest, until it slid down a set of stairs and stopped in a small sandlot within the city. "Faith," The boy heaved over, out of breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just in a bad mood," He slowly stood up, before gasping at what he saw.

Behind the shadow appeared another boy, this one with short black hair and a dark blue hoodie on. In his right hand rested a violin, in his left a bow. Next to him stood the freckled girl he was chasing after, her light-pink tank top flowing in the slight breeze that traveled throughout the empty lot. "How dare you! No one ever will ever hurt my Faith, again!"

The fancily dressed boy stared at the duo in confusion, "Are you like her brother or something?" He leaned back, placing a hand on his chin in question, "because then I'd be fine to let her go with you."

"Brother! Ha! What naivety!" The new teen smiled at the youngling next to him before moving his gaze to Emit, "Me and the beautiful Faith are lovers! Destined to be together by the gods themselves!"

Suddenly, the purple-eyed teens jaw dropped, before he casually leaned back and put away his sunglasses, sizing up his opponent. _Hmm, I could probably take him; he looks pretty skinny and pale_. "Well, then Mr. Pedo-Bear, I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Cracking his fists, Emit began to close the distance between the two, ready to duel, but obviously unready for what was to come.

The bow was calmly placed onto the strings of the violin, as the pale boy readied his violin, "By the way, the name's Rexik!" The strings vibrated loudly as the boy played his magic. Emit continued to walk near the music's origin, readying to fight, but as soon as he was within distance of the first punch, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Looking down, he couldn't believe what he saw: Rexik's shadow seemed to be emerging out of the ground and throwing a fist at him, causing him to double down in pain. "Want to give up? You'll never stop our love! Faith and I were meant to be!" Frantically looking for an escape, Emit witnessed a nightmare unfolding before him. Every simple shadow, be it from a chain link fence, or from Faith or even from himself began to materialize out of the ground and seemingly stand up in perfect view and close the distance.

The shadows stood at their maximum height, due to the sun's constant position near the horizon, giving them the greatest of power. "Faith! I'm sorry! Call you crazy-ass boyfriend off!" The girl just stood there, watching from a shaded corner, watching him with empty eyes.

Each strike from the shadows caused Emit to fall back more and more, losing his balance due to the intense fury originating from the blows. Blow after blow, the shadows grew in strength as they continued their attacks toward the sun. The music played louder and louder, ringing throughout the struggling teen's ears. Rexik just continued to march closer and closer to Emit, though, maximizing the strength within his minions, until suddenly the crisp-dressed boy felt something hard behind him. Cornered, trapped, doomed within a wall, nearest to the sun, of the sandlot, Rexik trudged, right foot, left foot, right foot, on, playing his vile violin. Emit knew what was coming next, he braced for impact as the slate-eyed boy became within inches of him.

But no punch came, no pain, no force, just music. Rexik played harder, faster, confused of what was happening. "Well, well, well. No shadows, now? Looks like the playing field has just been leveled." Reaching out, he grabbed the insane boy and threw him against the wall, ready to give him the same treatment. Fist raised high in the air, maximizing the potential energy he has built up; he prepped to destroy this kid.

"EMIT! WAIT!" The sudden shriek filled the air, stopping all motor functions within the area, "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!" The purple eyes darted from the boy cowering in the corner to the young girl running towards him.

"What! You can't tell me you have feelings for this psycho?" His state of anger began to diminish as he began interrogating the young girl.

Her head dropped down and she nervously began shuffling her feet, "Well, you see, um, it wasn't his fault he was acting, erm, like that," her head began to nervously rise as she braced for the worst from the teen.

"It's not! He just tried to freaking kill me! I think he was well aware of his actions!"

"Wait, who are you?" The slate eyes of Rexik looked around in confusion.

"Shut up, pedophile!"

"Emit! Please don't! I made him do that! I made him attack you! I'm—I'm—I'm sorry," The young girl fell to her knees, now sobbing uncontrollably as the two teens looked at each other in confusion.

Emit started, "So you, and her?"

"What? No! Never! She's like eleven!"

"And you don't remember what just happened?"

"Mate, I haven't seen you in my entire life."

"And she made you?"

"I don't know, I guess." The two boys looked over to the crying girl, who shamefully nodded. They then locked eyes, again.

"Well, then, I'm Emit."

"Well, you wanna get off of me? Or do you just wanna sit here all day?"

"Wha—? Oh, sorry Rexik," The elder boy soon dismounted the one below him as he backed away, nervously brushing the "dust" off of his back.

"Who's Rexik? My name's Erik," Now the new boy held a confused look on his face as he stared at the eldest one in the Sandlot.

"That's not what you told me during our brawl," Yet again, the two boys looked over at the young girl on her knees, tears rolling down her face.

"I—I thought it sounded—better than *hiccup* Erik." The inconvenient convulsions that accompany crying made it difficult for the two to understand what Faith was saying, but they understood, just fine. "Rexik just—sounds so cool *hiccup*."

"Faith, you really shouldn't go around doing stuff like that, you could've killed me, and all these beautiful women in the world would have to suffer," Emit quietly kneeled next to her, and placing a hand on her shoulder, almost brotherly.

"I'm—I'm sorry, but—you… really shouldn't have—have yelled at me," She looked up towards the eldest one with a tear-stricken face.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me her name is _Faith_? She told me it was _Thiaxf_." Erik's confusion never seemed to end as he stared at the two, unknowingly ruining the moment.

"_Thiaxf_? _Rexik_? Faith, what's with all the X's?"

"I just thought the letter X was really underused, and it just sounds so cool, too," Her crying now stopped and she shifted her gaze back and forth between each of the boys in front of her, "Like Rexik sounds cooler than Erik," And then she focused on Emit, "And for you, I thought of Timex."

"Hmm, Timex. _Timex._**Timex!**" The conceited boy constantly rolled the name off of his tongue in different patterns, testing it out. Suddenly, he stood up and began walking towards a flight of stairs leading away from the Sandlot.

"Wait, Emit, where are you going?" The frail girl jumped to her feet.

"Yeah, Emit? Where are you going?" The black haired boy stopped fixing up his hoodie and his unusual belt and stared at the now retreating form of the elder, causing him to stop mid-step and readjust his aviators.

"That's _Timex_ to you both, and we're gonna go find some more people like us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the prologue to this whole thing; again, don't worry, I only wanted Timex in to introduce the first couple characters. He's not gonna be their superior (He obviously doesn't have the skill set). I also wanted to place Destiny's character &amp; Arthur's character because they were the first two to actually review. Congrats, and for that, I'm actually gonna change my profile picture… I didn't think it was possible, but a picture of a fat squirrel does eventually lose its funny. So, Imma make a poll of what my next picture should be on my profile, just click on the name. Read, Review, Rate… OH! AND OC SPOTS ARE STILL OPEN! SO SUBMIT! Next chapter, Imma have some more OC's appear, so that's good… And I think that's it…<strong>

**Peace.**


	2. Superior

Superior

The heels noisily clicked against the ground as the red-head calmly walked through the white halls. It was quiet as she explored the various tunnels. Her adventure abruptly came to an end, though, as she heard her name being called, causing her to return to the large group a few halls back.

Six teens lined the room, all staring at the figure as she entered. "Nirax, where the heck have you been?" His grey eyes seemed angled with anger as he approached the girl.

"Whoa, take it easy, junior," All eyes shifted to the elder teen as he spoke. He was sitting sideways in a couch as he spun a watch around his hand. The boy rose, calmly taunting, "That's no way to speak to a lady, especially one as fine as her."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Nirax's hand flew to her hip, "I can fight my own battles. I was simply exploring our new, 'Base of Operations.'" Her hands air-quoted the final words, showing she was peeved, "And who put you in charge?"

"Well, I believe I'm the most suitable for leader." Rekix calmly mentioned as he struck a geroic pose.

"Hey, junior, you're like, what? Sixteen?" Timex smirked, "If anything I'm in charge of this."

"Well, we're fucked." Rekix whispered while face-palming, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense! If I'm in charge, I declare anarchy!"

"Kingdom Hearts just kill me now."

"If you don't want anarchy, we could always have a monarchy, but I'll need a queen for that," Timex's eyes focused on the oldest redhead, only to see her scoff. His concealed eyes began to picture her in all sorts of twisted fantasies before a crack of a whip brought him out of it.

"How about a democracy?" Timex looked down to see a young girl, no older than 12, staring up at him with a beaming smile on her face. He ruffled her hair in a family-like motion, earning a chuckle.

"Hey, why does she get to decide? She's what, ten?" Red eyes glared daggers at the young girl, causing her to slowly move behind Timex's legs for protection.

"She's eleven, and dude, take it easy. You already scared the crap out of Cavex." Now everyone's orbs focused on the violet-haired girl staring at her feet in a chair. "If I were you, I'd apologize."

"Well, what do you know? The perv can feel more than lust." His violet eyes shot towards the cocky red-head now leaning against a wall, "You'd think with all that class might come at least some respect."

"I only respect people worthy of it."

"What!" The red-head's brown eyes began to burn with a fiery passion to punch his face in as she leaned back into a fighting pose, a black shinai materializing from flames. "You want to say that again?" Only her lips moved as she scowled at him.

"I didn't know you were deaf, also," Timex refused to flinch from his haughty pose, inflaming the girl even more. She pounced. Her attack was blocked. A wall of vines sprang up from the ground, curling around her weapon and preventing it from moving as a wail arose from the corner of the room.

Cavex sat there, curled up against the wall, crying from the mean boy on his knees trying to talk to her. Every time he would open his mouth, another plant would spring up, trying to push him away, and subsequently filling the room with numerous floras. "Please listen!" Tears continued to fall from her eyes, leaving stains down her cheeks. "I—I was just messing around! Please stop crying! I was only kidding!" The crying barely softened, "I guess that's a start." Then, the red-eyed boy did something unexpected; he embraced the girl in a hug, calming her down even more. He pulled back, noticing the bawling had devolved to slight sobbing. A smile crossed his face, "That's a good girl."

"Wow, Xeac," The red orbs locked with purple ones, "I hope that's merely platonic."

"Heh, don't worry, it is." He jested the more vocal member, "And if anything, I should be leader. I am the oldest."

"Blah, blah, blah, you're not mature enough to handle all of the stress that comes with being the leader." Timex huffed as he crossed his arms, "Am I right, Rekix?" The musician calmly shook his head. "Whatevs! After all, I am the one who had the idea of finding people like us!"

"But Thiaxf found this place." Rekix piped up, earning all attention on him, except for Nirax, who was busy trying to penetrate the wall of vines.

"Democracy it is, then!" The newest member finally spoke up, a wide grin plastered onto his face as the corner of his mouth twitched. Everyone stared, confused at him, "What?" His head rapidly jolted from each member to the next. His words were barely understandable due to his rapid speech. "You know what? Democracy is the best! We should all have a vote right now! But what about campaigns? Oh, who needs them! Let's just vote! Vote, vote, vote!"

"Um, anyway, we should decide soon on how things are going to be run around here." Rekix calmly declared, "Tonight, we'll each think of reasons why we should be the leader, and tomorrow, we'll have a debate. Let the best leader win."

"Sounds good to me, see ya tomorrow, paupers." Xeac left the room, laughing to himself.

"Jeez, that guy really bugs me," Timex slid a hand through his short hair before bending down to Thiaxf's level, who was still latched onto his leg, "Hey, Thiaxf, how about you try to spend some quality time with Cavex over there." Her light brown eyes looked into his purple ones before she nodded and dashed over to the green-eyed girl. They made various small talk before the older girl stood up, brushed off her purple sleeveless jacket and walked out with the youngest member. "You better get going, Rekix." The mentioned boy looked towards Timex, "You have a lot of planning to do if you wanna be leader." Rekix smiled and nodded before running out of the room, "And I want to have a little alone time with Nari." No one heard the last part as the fancily-dressed male walked over to the vines.

Scotux departed right after he spoke his rapid monologue, leaving the two eighteen-year olds in the grey room, parted by the large vines. Timex leaned against the wall before a small amount combusted into flames creating a hole, followed by Narix's head. "Missed me?" She looked around the barren room before noticing Timex staring at her, "Oh, crap."

"Actually, I did miss you, beautiful," He leaned in close to her face.

"Figures." She looked down before whispering, "Hey, Timex, can you come a little closer?" The boy's eyes widened as a smirk reappeared on his face as he leaned forward.

"Is this good en—OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He reeled back, furiously rubbing his now red cheek. The girl's head was replaced by a hand.

"That's payback for earlier! Now get me out of here!" The fire-maiden yelled while sticking her head back through the hole.

"Hmm, nope, can't do that." Timex laughed as he calmly walked out of the room, brushing some dust off of his jacket.

"You Perv! Get back here and help me!" She shouted while flailing about, "You know what?" I don't need your help! I'll get out by myself!" And with that final yawp, the girl set to hasty work trying to remove herself from her little plant-built prison.

* * *

><p>The members of the new organization all messily filed into the room, some cracking their backs from a horrid night's sleep and others scratching their head hoping they were ready for the debate. They took their spots along the floor, obviously distraught from the lack of furniture. Nirax slowly scrambled awake as she felt the presences around her before completely waking up and staring at the sixteen year-old male standing at the front. He cleared his throat before beginning.<p>

"Hello, as you all know, my name is Rekix, and I would like to run for leader of this group. I personally believe I have the right skill-set and goals necessary to increase our true potential." He nodded as he finished, obviously pleased with his words, "See, I learned of this weird library part of this castle-thing, it contains numerous volumes of literature, even a few that have enlightened me. We are what are known as nobodies; a shell of our former selves left behind after our hearts have been stolen." This other set of information caused a gasp to ring out throughout the crowd.

"But wait! Some of us still act like we have emotions, though, like Cavex crying." The numerous heads turned towards the mentioned girl, obviously now deeply blushing from the undesired attention. When they returned focus to the teen—now coughing to regain attention—one head stayed turned around, waiting to connect eyes with the girl. When they finally met glances, a simple 'sorry' was muttered from Stocux's mouth, only to have no effect on the girl as she quickly averted her gaze, hoping not to get involved.

"Ah yes, those beings are simply faking emotions; it's a common by-product often left behind by a sudden shift into a nobody. It is an attempt to fill the void."

"So… how do we fix it!" The lightning teen spoke up again.

"Well, umm—" Rekix began to stutter, unnerved by the sudden question he has not looked into, only to be rudely interrupted by a plume of black hair rising up from the spectators.

"This is where I come in. Rekix, you can sit down now." The 19 year old shooed the kid off he imaginary platform as he cleared his throat. "So, I'm Xeac, master of water. I too stumbled upon an alcove within this—erm, place. Much like Rekix's hole, this one was filled with knowledge, but instead of the archaic form of books, I found a computer."

"This computer holds mass data on us, for example, we aren't even the first nobodies, can you believe that? There was actually a number of nobodies before us, known as Organization XIII. I decide we take their spot and continue this tradition." A hand ran through his hair, obviously pleased at the faces of awe staring up at him.

"Their leader was this man, Xemnas, who knew how to regain their souls or hearts as you call them. He knew the best attack strategy was to attack the monsters who originally stole our hearts, the Heartless. Trust me, you'll know them when you see them; anyway, I noticed files depicting how exactly we should go about this. First off, we'll send everyone off daily on missions to collect hearts to help cure this disease. Second, we'll collect reports detailing how many you have collected. And finally, if all works out, we should be able to become human or whatever you are, relatively soon."

"But there aren't enough heartless here to turn all of us normal." Scotux questioned again, before lowering his head due to him starting to feel a little annoyed at his own outbursts, which in turn earned a slight chuckle from a certain purple-haired girl in the back.

"Excellent question teal hair," Xeac ignored the 'hey' from the boy, "See, there's these things called worlds. They each are different and in turn contain varieties of heartless. The computer in the basement monitors this and feeds reports declaring whether or not activity has increased." A hand began to raise, "I'm pretty sure you are all wondering how we can get to these worlds," the hand fell, "Well, as a nobody, we all have a slight control over darkness, so we can set up umm, pathways of darkness, which we can walk through to different worlds."

"I like corridors of darkness more!"

"Yeah, that sounds cooler!"

"Fine! We'll call them Corridors of Darkness… happy?" A series of heads nodded in response. "Anyways, I think that's it for candidates, so now comes the voting process. All voting for Rekix?" Two hands rose. "Okay, and all voting for me?" Three hands rose. "Okay, then I win by default! And, that means Rekix, you're second in command."

"What? Why?" The musician stared agape at the elder.

"Well, it's a good consolation prize, and you know a lot about who we are, so you deserve it." Xeac patted the teen on the back, urging him to speak.

"Alright, you all rest up because tomorrow, we're gonna give you guys your first missions!" Groans and mumbles were heard throughout the room as the persons rose. They all left the grey-walled area as a different teen finally walked in.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Timex lowered his glasses as he asked Thiaxf, who was now departing with Cavex by her side.

"Oh, Xeac is gonna be our leader, and Rekix is vice president." Thiaxf pulled a strand of strawberry hair out of her face as she spoke. When she finished, Timex stood back up and continued his casual stroll.

"Ok, cool," Timex's walk soon stopped dead in its tracks, "Wait, what!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what a long wait, and for this pile of s**t... Oh well, real fun starts next chapter, so yoyu can expect that in about a year! Haha, nah, I'm just kidding, I'll work on this one sooner... I just got sick of so many messages asking me when I 'd be done.<strong>

**You know who you are.**

**Anyway, every time I received a message, I just felt so compelled to just... not continue this story at all. Oh well, review, no repetitive messages... And I hope you liked it.**

**Peace.**


End file.
